


Escape

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Light Angst, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Iron Man 1, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Part of my Fall Prompts list on Tumblr. Feedback is love, happy reading. :))
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Escape

The break-up had been brutal. Neither of you had the heart to say it, so you hadn’t.

Simply packing your bags one day and vanishing from his life, away from the madness, from New York, from your old life, your love. Though words left unsaid haunt you the most – had never rung more true than now.

After moving to the countryside, fairly secluded from the bustling city – a welcome change really, you were sure all of your past worries would leave you behind. Turning over a new leaf meant that right?

Wrong.

Sooner than later, your nightmares returned. Every other night you awoke, drenched in sweat, heart racing a mile a minute, darkness taking over leaving you a sobbing mess.

It was always the same one, Tony’s suit clad body plummeting to the earth from the wormhole, and all you could do was stand on the debris-filled ground and watch, watch his lifeless body reach closer and closer to impact, watch him die.

Little did you know that he too had those recurring bad dreams. They left him helpless, sad and wishing you were there.

You had been through so much together, coming into his life posing as his new secretary after Pepper got promoted, later finding out you worked for Nick Fury, saving his life on multiple occasions, fighting side by side in the battle of New York before it all went to shit.

Something in you had snapped, you never thought the fear of losing someone you loved would drive you to such extremes, but it had. And now here you were.

One night after working a late shift at the local pub, you ran home after it had started pouring, only to find an equally drenched Tony sitting on your porch steps.

You knew he was hurting, he didn’t say a word, stared at the ground, shallow breaths and fidgety fingers, his usual giveaways.

Taking a seat beside him, lacing your fingers through his, you waited patiently. He would open up eventually, and he did.

Hours spent on the porch as night rolled on, verbal apologies turned tactile when Tony buried his face in your neck and broke down.

“Honey I can’t sleep.”

“I can’t either.”

Eventually you made it inside, and the night was spent demonstrating just how much you had missed one another.

 **“I refuse to let you go-I’m cold. And you’re my designated cuddle-buddy tonight so stay close.”** He’d whispered, locking your legs between his, effectively halting your attempts of getting up. Sighing, you hugged him closer as sleep took over again.

You had woken up positive that last night’s events had been your imagination, but turning over to find a peacefully snoring and gloriously naked Tony Stark in your bed, your suspicions evaporated.

 **“You stole another one of my hoodies, didn’t you?”** he’d enquired one lazy morning, after finding you in your cosy little kitchen, whipping up some breakfast wearing nothing but an old hoodie of his, the sight filling him with immense joy.

Certain that Tony would return to the tower, back to his old life, you voiced your concerns one night while lying in bed together after a steamy love-making session.

He proved you wrong yet again, assuring you he was here to stay, even arranging for a little picnic by a nearby lake, **“I got the biggest, cosiest, fluffiest blanket for us to share.”**

A cold winter morning, you woke up to an empty bed, previous fears disappearing in a second, as a mouth-watering smell of something baking filled the house.

Friday’s instructive voice reached your ears as you made your way down the stairs, only to find Tony wearing your apron over his sweats and an utterly proud grin on his face.

**“What’s that smell? Are you making cookies without me?”**

The cookies were delightful, slightly burnt on the edges, but made with such love, you didn’t have the heart to critique.

Everything was perfect, too good to be true, and yet it was.

Was this the life you’d always imagined to have with Tony? Probably not.

But you were going to enjoy it while it lasted, because both of you knew, one day or the other, reality would come knocking.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Fall Prompts list on Tumblr. Feedback is love, happy reading. :))


End file.
